Our Building
Appearance The EARC building is absolutely ancient. No one really knows the real year that the building was actually constructed in, just as no one really knows where it came from or who funded the construction project. The building, itself, is huge, as seen in the picture. It averages 3 stories but the front of the building is 4-5 stories. Though the picture shows the front yard and the front of the building to be bare and clean, it, unfortunately, no longer looks like this. The front yard is still relatively clean and beautiful, but is now littered with numerous trees and various other undergrowth. The front of the building is now covered with vines and other such bushes, making it a challenge to look out the first story windows. But then again, why would you want to look outside? You shouldn't look outside, for they are out there. And the crow is watching you through your barred windows. Remain cautious with where you look. The court yard behind the EARC building is a bit less disheveled than the front yard. Of course, we wish for the yard to be clean for the patients to be safe in, along with no trees, just in case a patient decides to get wise. The photo that is provided above is a picture of the front of the EARC building, as it looked in 1948. The picture was taken by Oriole Icteridae, who seems to have disappeared just after the photo shoot. Layout First Floor The main doors open to the entrance hall, a large room with two parallel staircases that lead to the second floor as well as the receptionist's desk in the middle. Auburn curtains line the windows and the laminate wood floors lie below detailed rugs. Through the right doors lies the main patient quarters complete with their rooms, bathing and toilet facilities, as well as the entrance to the lower floors. Towards the back is the patient eating hall which is connected to the main kitchen and janitorial room. Security headquarters are set up nearby and the staff eating hall can be entered through the first main door on the left. A library, gym, break room, and other staff amenities are also located on the left side of the building. Second Floor The second story is primarily composed of therapist and doctor's offices, a piano room, and multiple studies. The Headmaster's Office is the room directly ahead of the main stairs and a sitting area is placed outside. A few low level staff bedrooms are also located here, mostly janitorial or recently rehabilitated patients. Third Floor The third story is the residence floor housing all major EARC staff members. Every room has a small private bathroom and closet but two public restrooms are also located on opposite sides of the building. The Headmaster's Room is located down the far left hallway and is oddly labeled as a master bedroom despite further inspection showing it's roughly the same size as any other bedroom, how interesting. It's also rumored many secret passages are hidden among the walls, leading to varies parts of the facility. Basement Just past the patient sleeping quarters and multiple security doors, the entrance to the basement is heavily guarded and monitored 24/7 by security personnel. Everything is bleached white, from the walls to the stairs leading down (however numerous piles of blood and decay mysteriously show up). There is also an elevator, although that is only authorized to be used when moving equipment or whatever objects cause the piles of waste. Many rooms line the first hallway, each only can be opened by their respected doctor or therapist. A light is hung just above the doors to signal if a room is currently in use, however the screaming usually gives it away. A morgue and crematorium resides past that as well as another break room, storage, and showers.